Admit it, Kyouhei!
by brightraven
Summary: t's hard to be very handsome that's why he grown up being such a bad-tempered guy, he doesn't care about other people around him, doesn't understand about love until he meet Sunako. This is my first story so just don't expect too much :P
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Takano Kyouhei is a bad-tempered guy with a totally handsome face. He doesn't have any interest in love, he even seems like doesn't care about everything around him. His three handsome friend desperately trying to know what's inside his head, but got nothing. He even doesn't understand himself, what's love? Is that important? Oh he doesn't need that. He lives on his own, that's enough. He doesn't understand about all the non-sense that his friends and Noi said. Love, love, love, pathetic. Until he meet this girl.

"Hey you creature of light! Why don't you just do something and get away from here?" She snap him from his own mind, made him realize that he's nowhere but in her room, in front of her TV. This girl, Nakahara Sunako, she has such a beauty underneath her very long bangs, though she believes that she's ugly. He never cared about other people bussiness but he always help this girl unconsiously. It makes him wondering what's wrong with him? What's that burning sensation in his heart whenever she's not in his sight.

"Oi! Did you hear me? Get out of my room!" Sunako once again trying to get rid this creature of light

This girl, maybe she's kind of weird, purely loves horror thingy

This girl, with such an inferior complexity

This girl who always screams "Mabushi (bright)" then passed out because of nosebleed whenever she get close to him

This girl.. What's wrong with him? The more he knows about Sunako, the more he feels like living his life in such a denial

Knowing that Kyouhei didn't pay any attention into what she said, Sunako then trying to smack his head. But when her hand just about to reach his head, he grab her wrist which makes her a little bit surprised with his reaction.

"What are you doing?" He said

"I'm going to make you get out from my room!" Sunako full with anger

"I want to stay here, so what?" He said in his teasing voice

"Damn you creature of light"

Kyouhei doesn't understand his feeling towards this girl. Frustration boiling him up, he has to make sure what's this feeling he has for her. Still holding her wrist, he pull her into his lap. Still in shock being pulled suddenly, Sunako did nothing.

"Weird girl.. I always wonder what makes you so different" Kyouhei mumbled unconsiously leaning forward to reach her lip, he wants to kiss her.

Sunako still in shock but she can feel her heart beat and his too. She can feel his breath near his face, she close her eyes.

_Wait.. What am I gonna do?_ Kyouhei thought, surprised by his action. He wants to kiss her. Then he stand up and left, leaving Sunako full of confusion in her room.

_What he's gonna do? _She thought in shock

Kyouhei left Sunako's room passing his three friend without noticing them.

"Did you see that?" Yuki ask

"He's supposed to kiss her! Such a boring Kyouhei" Ranmaru whining

"Guys.. don't you think that Kyouhei likes Sunako but he didn't realize?" Takenaga said followed by nods from his two friend

"Maybe we should do something then" Yuki answer

Kyouhei throw himself into his large bed, scratch his scalp though it's not iching. _Urgh.. What's wrong with me? That wasn't like I haven't kissed her before, but somehow it feels different.. _He thought till fell asleep, not knowing what will happen next after this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Padlock

Kyouhei's waken up by a strange noise from the next room, it sounds like someone hitting the wall or something. Feel curious about what he just heard, dragging himself lazily into the noise, he found the noise came from Sunako's room._What is she doing inside? _Kyouhei thought while reaching the door knob.

_Bang! _The door suddenly opened

Kyouhei fall to the floor, "It hurts!" screamed and rubbing his forehead. "Why did you open the door suddenly?" Trying to stand up facing Sunako who came out from her room showing a confuse expression.

"I am the one who supposed to ask" She said while frowning "What are you doing here, creature of light?"

"Don't you think that what you just did inside disturbing my sleep?"

"Oh" Sunako said ignoring his annoyance

When Kyouhei about to argue, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga showed up.

"Uhm.. Suna-chan what are you doing inside your room?" Yuki asked "I heard strange noise came from your room"

"It must be something" Takenaga added

"Nothing important" Sunako answer

Like Takenaga just said, it supposed to be something, he knows Sunako Nakahara well so it must be something. Kyouhei enter her room and found something new behind her door, a padlock.

"What the hell"

"Get out from there you creature of light!" Sunako yelled

"What is that for? Why did you put padlock?"

"Eh? Padlock?" Takenaga asked as walking to Kyohei. He found a not so big padlock but strong enough to break. We all know that Sunako's room is creepy enough for someone to come in, so why did she needs this thing? That question popping out on Takenaga's mind.

"Are you by any case avoiding a thief or something, Sunako?" Ranmaru finaly spoke

"You are getting more and more weird everyday" Kyouhei said slightly annoyed by that little thing on her door

"Shut up you creature of light!" boiling of anger, Sunako walking to Kyouhei, "it's because of you always rushing into my room whenever I need my peace!" Pushing her door forcefully, leaving them all with confusion.

"Rushing into her room? Always?" Ranmaru said referring his sentence to Kyouhei, "I never know you can't resist her that makes you loves going to her room all the time, Kyouhei" He smirked as he said that

_Smack! _Takenaga smacked Ranmaru in the head

"What was that for? You're hurting me!"

"Is that true you're always rushing into her room?" Takenaga asked ignoring Ranmaru

Kyouhei didn't answer, he went to the kitchen trying to find some food for his growling he doesn't find anything.

"Sunako Nakahara where the hell is my food?" He screamed

"Uhm Kyouhei.. Sunako said she's little bit busy today so she didn't make any food" Yuki explained

"No food? Oh come on"

"Yeah.. But don't worry we can order pizza or something for today" Yuki scared of Kyouhei's scary expression

"No way" Kyouhei dashed to Sunako's room, reached the door knob but nothing happened, he can't open the door

"You.. Sunako Nakahara.." He muttered, "Screw you" desperately hold himself not to break the door then leave

"He's so helpless, doesn't he?" Ranmaru said

"I'm scared"

"This is not something to scare, Yuki"

"I think we need to start our plan this evening" Takenaga said followed by nods from his two friends

Kyouhei's room

_What the hell, that girl always getting into my nerve! No food.. No fried shrimp.._His stomach growled makes him more angry. _Urgh what should I do? Stupid padlock! _He ruffled his hair then go downstair to find some instant noodle.

* * *

Finally I made the next chapter. Thank you for you who have read and give me review, but something wrong happened to my previous chapter that makes me need to change the url, and I lost all the review! Oh well I don't understand that. But once again thank you, your review motivating me to finish this story. I plan to make just a few chapter, I hope I can manage this story well. So sorry for the gramatical error, enjoy =))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Food

**Hi there! Thank you for reviewing this fic. I finally update, kinda busy with mid-exam and some college stuffs, besides I just don't get what I'm going to do with Sunako and Kyouhei so make it turn out this way. Well, after re-read this chapter I found it so lame and short -_-. But here it is, please enjoy! :D**

Kyouhei walk to the kitchen to find something to eat. He's freaking hungry, Sunako didn't cook anything for them.

"Ne.. Kyouhei" Yuki called him as he reach the fridge

"What?"

"Uhm.. If you want to eat, you can eat the food that Ranmaru brought for us" Yuki said

Kyouhei didn't answer, he keep doing his ministration through the cupboard, fridge, anything he could reach. But he found nothing. Once again, his stomach growled.

"Still an idiot I see" Ranmaru suddenly appeared earn a death glare from Kyouhei

"shut up Ranmaru"

"You're so popular that those fangirls of yours never hesitate to cook you a food" Ranmaru said in as-the-matter-of-factly tone, "but now you're here desperately searching for food"

"What do you mean by that?" Kyouhei glared at Ranmaru, "I don't like their food, who knows if they've poisoned it or something."

"Tsk.. you just love Sunako's cook to the extent" the latter said, "Without you even realized, Sunako has stealed your stomach with her cook"

Kyouhei didn't manage to answer Ranmaru because he's too annoyed with his red-head friend. In other case, he doesn't want to admit that Ranmaru was right, he's too depending into Sunako's cook. _Her fried shrimp is special, _he thought.

"Hey Yuki what are you doing?" Ranmaru asked Yuki who hold a piece paper, snatched Kyouhei back into reality.

"Kyouhei.. I think you should read this" Yuki gave the paper to him

_I'll go for a while. Don't ask when I'll be back._

_Creature of light, don't you dare to go into my room and touch my belongings_

"As if I care" he throw the paper and walk into his room

**What's going on next? See you in the next chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : empty stomach, empty feeling

**warning : English is not my native language. The story might feels a little bit similar to the drama because I borrow the plot.**

A day after the four guys found Sunako's letter, the situation in the mansion has became worse. None of them can prepare a decent food for breakfast so they decided to just go to school with their empty stomach. It's not a big problem for Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga, but for Kyohei it's a huge problem. He's that kind of person who can't think clearly if his stomach is empty.

"Kyohei~" Yuki pokes him on the side, trying to get his attention. Since the start of the lunch time, Kyohei just sits in the corner of their table, lays his head on the table with his eyes closed. "Kyohei!" Yuki calls him again, obviously annoyed with the fact that Kyohei still ignoring him.

"What?" He finally responds without lifting his head.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuki asks while trying to make him sits properly, but to no avail, Kyohei stays in his position. Takenaga and Ranmaru only shrug their shoulder when Yuki looking at them, asking for help.

"Isn't it obvious for you?" Kyohei says, lifting his head a little bit and rest his chin on the table, eyes still closed. "I'm hungry."

Feeling a pitty toward his friend, Yuki gives Kyohei a half of his bento, "Here, you can eat this." then let Kyohei shoves the rest of the food to fill his empty stomach without even saying thank you. Typical Kyohei.

Yuki heaves a deep sigh, he sees Kyohei gets back to his previous position, surrounded by dark and scary aura. Seeing him like that, Yuki couldn't help to think about Sunako. Where is that girl anyway? None of them get a news about her other than that weird letter they found yesterday. When Yuki is about to talk to Ranmaru who busy flirts with two girls, he hears a familiar voice calling Kyohei's name.

"Kyohei!"

"Noi.." Takenaga gasped, seeing Noi suddenly appears behind him.

"Ah.. hi Takenaga-kun~" She smiles sweetly to him then walks to Kyohei side. Startling the man that makes him jump a little on his seat.

"Urgh.. you're so noisy." He groans.

"Kyohei! What have you done to make Sunako ran away from home?" She asks, hands on her hips.

"How do you know about that?" Kyohei asks, shifting his gaze from Noi to Takenaga.

"Hmm.. Both of you are texting to each other, right?" Ranmaru butts in. The faint pink that appears on Noi and Takenaga face explains everything.

"Shut up! I'm talking to Kyohei right now." Noi exclaims. "So what have you done to her?"

"Nothing."

"Eh? I don't believe you!" Noi is starting to feel annoyed because of Kyohei behaviour. "There must be something that happened between you and Sunako-chan. You're not in your good mood today, huh? This dark and scary aura have been lingering on you since this morning." She continues much to Kyohei's displeasure.

"I'm just hungry."

"You already ate Yuki's food. Besides, you got a lot of bento from your fangirls, why don't you eat those?" Kyohei doesn't answer to that question. He himself doesn't know why he didn't feel like eat all of those bento his fangirls gave to him. He's hungry but when he ate Yuki's food he feels something is missing.

"Ha! You missed Sunako-chan!" Noi smiles triumphantly while doing the gesture between clapping and jumping.

"I am not." Kyohei is getting more annoyed with Noi. If she's not a girl, he probably already punch her.

"Yes you are." Noi is so persistent, even Takenaga can't stop her from annoys Kyohei any further. "Your stomach still feels empty though you already ate Yuki's food. It's only Sunako-chan's food that can fill your empty stomach, same goes for your heart. Only Sunako-chan can fill that!"

Not clearly understand with what Noi has said, Kyohei rise from his seat, prepares to walk away from this chaotic situation created by Noi. "Tsk.. This is not a story of some shoujo manga you read, Noi." With that he walks towards the door, leaving Noi and other three guys.

"Admit it Kyohei!" That's the last words he hears before closing the door behind him.

After that, Kyohei keeps walking to find a proper place to sleep. When he sees a big tree at the school backyard, he thinks that he can sleep there and drive away his hungry and uneasy feeling he has had since yesterday.

"Stupid scary girl, where are you?" He mutters before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in one place far away from Japan..

"Ah! This is so good to be here!"

"You feel good to be here?" a very pretty and nice lady asks her.

"Yes. Here is absolutely better than at the mansion." She smiles brightly at the lady

"Then what about staying here for a long time?"

-tbc-

**a/n : Hello people! Sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. I'm very bad at writing a multichapter story. If it's not for CuddleMeBear who wrote such a nice review, I probably won't be updating this story. lol. University life is keeping me away from writing a fanfiction so I don't know when I'll be updating this story again. Last but not the least, enjoy this story! Sorry if it's rather confusing and I'm sure you feel curious about where's Sunako gone. You'll find that on the next chapter. See you later!**


End file.
